Hat Tales
by Sundiel260
Summary: After an unfortunate accident, Hat Kid is put to bed rest so she can recover. The problem with that is that being in bed is BORING! Luckily, Conductor has ways to make time fly while Hat Kid recovers. Get ready for some funny fairy tales with a twist.


"ALRIGHT YA PECK NECKS! QUIET ON THE SET! LITTLE GIRL! ARE YA READY?!"

Hat Kid gave a thumbs up, waiting in her position.

"ALRIGHTY THEN! REMEMBER! THIS SCENE REQUIRES STEALTH! YA NEED TAE GET TAE THE END OF THE SCENE WITHOUT ANYONE SEEIN' YA! READY, N' ACTION!"

Hat Kid took off from her starting point, jumping up boxes and hopping up walls to avoid being seen. Off to the side, the Conductor was grinning with approval as the young alien avoided being seen by his owl actors. "Oooo-o-o-oh! Look at the lass go! This is goin' tae be one of the greatest movies ever made! Ah can feel it!" The Conductor was shaking with anticipation as Hat Kid made it halfway across the set with no one seeing her.

Now all was left was for her to climb on top of the beams and race across. She shot out her grappling hook on a lantern, swinging up to the beams and landing with a flip.

 _creea_

The Conductor's smile vanished, as did most of the owls that also heard the strange sound. "Oi! What was that?" Conductor asked a nearby owl as Hat Kid ran along the beams, having not heard the sound in her rush of adrenaline.

"I-I don't know. The beams could just be making noise under her weight?" The owl shrugged.

"Her weight? She's no bigger than DJ Peck Neck's bloody penguins! N' she's on _metal_ beams! She can't weigh that much!" The Conductor turned his focus on Hat Kid. She was almost to the end, only a few more jumps and beams to cross.

 _Creea_

Hat Kid stopped, hearing the sound this time. The Conductor was starting to get concern. The sound was louder than last time. "OI! LASS!" He shouted through his megaphone. "WE'RE CUTTIN' THE SCENE SHORT DUE TAE TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES! FINISH GETTIN' TAE THE END N' WE'LL WRAP IT UP FER NOW!" After receiving a nod from the young girl, he turned to a nearby owl. "Once she's down from there, Ah want you lot tae go up there n' check out what's makin' that noise."

"What noise are we exactly looking for?"

 ** _CREA-CK-CRACK!_**

Heads whipped to the set and horror overtook everyone as they saw the beam structure starting to tilt at sharp angle. "LOOK OUT!" Someone cried out as everyone dashed out of the way of the falling structure as it crashed down right into the filming set. Metal snapped and shards flew in the air, few unlucky owls who were not fast enough screamed as they were caught under the heavy force. It almost seemed like hours before everything settled when only a few moments had passed.

The Conductor, picking himself off the ground after diving out of the way of the falling structure, glanced at the damage behind him. His jaw dropped as he saw the wreck before him. The once large beam structure used as a movie prop was now a damaged, tangled, jumbled mess of metal bent in odd angles. Welded joints were broken off and stuck out of place. Owls who were unfortunate not to move out of the way were caught underneath, trapped under the heavy metal.

"Conductor darling what was that noise?!" DJ Grooves shouted as he and a few other penguins came in. "I swear if you're using dynamite in the studio again—" He stopped short upon catching the sight laid out before him. " _My word!_ What happened here?!" The large penguin exclaimed, racing over to the nearest group of owls and began helping them move the heavy structure off their trapped coworkers.

The Conductor too also went to help, going in deep inside the twisted mess and helping as many owls out as he could. Altogether, penguins and owls moved beams of metal aside, cutting away the mess with tools when needed to speed the process up.

"Conductor what happened?!" Grooves hissed as he pulled a battered owl with blood dripping down his head out from under the fallen structure.

"Don't look at me! Ah don't even know!" Conductor snapped back, lifting beams of metal up for a couple of penguins to pull out an owl trapped deep inside. "Everythin' was fine jus' a moment ago!"

"You did have this whole thing checked out for stability right?"

"Of Course Ah Did! Ah had me workers check it out before the lass—" Conductor's eyes widened. "THE LASS!" He screamed, jumping deeper into the ruined structure.

"Conductor?!" Grooves called out as his rival went deeper in.

"HAS ANYONE SEEN THE LASS?! DID SHE MAKE TAE THE OTHER SIDE?!" The Conductor screamed, looking deeper into the mess.

"She didn't make it!" An owl who was positioned at the end of the set shouted. "She went down with the structure before she could reach the end!"

"WHAT?!" DJ Grooves screamed, racing over to the Conductor and grabbed him be the shoulder. "Are you saying my little star is trapped under this mess?!"

"She's my star too! Now shut yer peck neck face up n' look fer her!" Conductor shoved Grooves flipper away, digging into the ruined structure. No words were spoken as the two searched around for the young hatted child.

"Hey!"

"She's over here!" A penguin and owl called out deep within the mess. The two directors wasted no time running over and peering down in the pile of metal. Hat Kid was pinned under a heavy beam, pressing her to the ground with half of her body trapped beneath. Blood was dripping down her forehead as well as her cheek with a bruise slowly forming, but she seemed fine otherwise.

"Oh! Hang on lass!"

"We'll get you out darling!"

The two birds started moving the metal beams from up top, slowly making their way down to the small girl trapped below. Once most of the heavy beams were moved away, the pair each grabbed the last heaviest beam pinning the young girl down and pulled, grunting with effort to lift the metal up off the child.

"Get! Her! Out! Now!" The Conductor grunted, putting his back into keeping the heavy metal up as the owl and penguin pulled her out. Once she was out of danger, they dropped the heavy metal, their arms throbbing from the extra work.

"Oh my word! Darling you look horrible!" Grooves exclaimed, picking up the child in his arms and carried her over to a safe distance away from the mess. "You're bleeding and getting a nasty bruise! And where's your styling hat?"

Hat Kid putted her head, finding it bare of her signature purple hat. She whined a little, twisting in Grooves hold to look at the ruined structure.

"Hey! Where do ya think yer goin'?!" Conductor shouted, chasing after DJ Grooves when he took the small alien in his arms.

"To see a doctor darling. This girl needs someone to check her for serious wounds!"

Hat Kid's eyes widened. "No!" Grooves stopped and gave her a questioning look. "I'm fine."

"Darling. You just barely escaped being crushed by a toppled structure."

"I'm fine." Hat Kid twisted in Grooves grip. "Put me down. Please?"

"Um lass? Ah don't think that's such a good idea." The Conductor spoke in a rare worried tone. One that was rare for Grooves to hear from his rival that took him by surprise.

Hat Kid shot the Conductor an annoyed glare before struggling out of Grooves hold. It would have been wise to listen to the old owl, for when her feet landed on the ground, a loud snapping noise was heard.

Both of the directors stared in shock as Hat Kid's face became unreadable. Her wide blue eyes slowly glanced downwards towards her legs. Her left pant leg was turning a fine shade of red against its white fabric. She stared at it for a moment before her face twisted into pain and she fell down screaming, clutching her bleeding leg.

" ** _MEDIC!_** "


End file.
